Obsession
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Very soon she will be in my arms. Screaming my name, and she will not leave me. Ever. Dark fic, or atleast my first shot at it. BakuraxAnzuxAtemu
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchere does not own YGO.**_

I watch from afar once more. Everything about her is amazing.

The way her short brown locks of hair sway in the wind.

The way her eyes dance with happiness at the smallest of things,

and Ra, what eyes they were, blue eys that sparkled like the stars, but only with more beauty.

Her lips as red as roses on a spring day.

He in his jouney's had come across many beautifull women, but she was the most beautifull of all, and there she was. Engaged to the pharaoh.

Even after what the pharaoh had done, Ra still gave him a jewel most precious.

Why?

Why is it that the pharaoh recieved every thing he wanted? While he was stuck here watching from afar.

He growled. No more. He would take what he wanted by force just as he taught. Nothing would stop him, nothing.

He watched as she laughed and smiled and as the pharaoh smirked and planted a kiss on her hand. A small blush made it's way on her face. The pharaoh smiled and extended his arm. Bakura knew what was next, it was just like after every time they would finish dinner.

While the cooks would clean up. The pharaoh would walk her through the garden. Everyday showed her a new flower, everytime would give it to her and kiss her hand. It was his way of saying goodbye before they left to their own chambers.

There they were, just coming out of the palace. He growled as he realized that she was holding on to him more tightly. Mostly because of the cold air. The pharaoh laughed a little and walked her to a flower bed and pulled out a rose, and put it in her hand.

She smelled it and smiled. "Yami this smells just as beautiful as the last."

Bakura's eyes softened and at the same time hardened. They softened because of her voice, the way it danced with happiness. How can words dance? It's impossibe. But so is having the thief king watch you every night and she accomplished it.

They hardened for the fact that she had called the pharaoh Atemu, Yami. He only allowed those he trusted deeply to call him that.

"Anzu is there nothing that can not please you?" asked the pharaoh with a small smile.

The young girl laughed. "You know, mother asked that very same question."

"And how did you answer?" asked Atemu curiusly.

"Hmm." she thought and then stood up. "I suppose that's... none of your buisiness." and she pushed him into the pond. She laughed.

Bakura fought the urge to chuckle.

The pharaoh looked a mess when he came out. A frog was sitting on his hear and Anzu was laughing and crying at the same time.

Atemu smirked. "Ohhh Aaanzuuuuuu."

Anzu looked up. Immidiatly hit by about a bucket of water. She coughed as Atemu laughed and Bakura growled.

Anzu looked up and glared at him. "Atemu you are dead." she said and walked towards him.

"Come now Anzu, what are you going to do? Glare at me? No wait you already are." the pharaoh laughed.

Anzu walked up to him and put her hands on his chest.

He stiffened.

"Atemu?" she asked. moving her hands to his shoulders.

"Y-yes?"

She moved her hands around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Making him go red.

"You smell so nice."

Up in the tree Bakura could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. What did she think she was doing?

Atemu blushed. "A-A-Anzu?"

"Atemu..." she whispered. "You know what I want right now?"

Both Atemu and Bakura's eyes went wide.

"I want..." She grabbed his head and buried it in the water. "To drown your big mug!"

A little noise could be heard from below the water which sounded like Atemu screaming. Anzu let go of him and laughed. Up in the tree Bakura smirked.

"Now, what have we learned?" she asked teasingly.

Atemu smirked. "That your beauty is not all that's amazing about you?"

Anzu blushed. "That'll do... for now."

Atemu grinned and took her hand planting a small kiss on it. "I suggest we get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, princess." he gave her a small bow and left.

Anzu smiled a little before walking to her chambers having no Idea that her moves were being watched by a pair of blood red eyes that had no intention of leaving her.

Up in the tree Bakura smirked. Not only was she beautiful but had a sence of humor. That was difficult to find amoung women these days.

He followed her with his eyes untill she was ut of sight.

She's the pharaoh's, I'm a mere thief. But I will have her. No matter what. She is mine and nobody else's. Least of all the pharaoh's.

Very soon she will be in my arms. Screaming my name, and she will not leave me. Ever.

With that in mind the fiqure dissapeared in the darkness.

XXXX

Cat: ((O.O)) Did _I _write _that?_

Anna: ((O.O)) I think so.

Cat: Umm, that was very unlike me.

Anna: Yeah. I know.

Cat: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightfall2525: No way am I leaving this story hanging!**

**Kitsunegirl4ever: (Giggle) I think you got yourself mixed up with nightfall, but I'll give you a cookie for trying. **

**Monkeyluv4646: (TT) I expected you to say something like that honestly I did. I even wrote it down.**

**_Bakura's acting like a stalker. Anzu drowned Yami! Yaay! (Pasted)_**

**Cat: I was almost right, too.**

**Bakura: Now pay up!**

**Cat: Darn! (Gives Bakurafive hundred yen)**

**VeLvEt RoSe: Thankyou! It's now updated!**

**Bishounen lover: Yeah I know, I had to dip my head in water and read it again to make sure. Thankyou!**

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own YGO! **_

Anzu sighed. Yesterday just like every other day she had the feeling she was being watched, but why? Why'd she get this feeling? She'd stay behind in hopes of finding out if someone was watching her, but she'd always find nothing.

She got out of her bed, slowly making her way to her washroom.

"Princess Anzu?" asked a female voice.

Anzu didn't have to look to see who it was. "Yes high preistess Ishizu?"

"Pharaoh Atemu is awaiting your presence in the hall, what should I tell him?" her tone was soft but Anzu could tell it was bitter. Ishizu had liked Atemu and still does. Resenting the fact that Anzu got him.

"Tell him that I shall be there once I finish batheing." said Anzu, "and Ishizu on your way, would you stop by the servents quarters and tell Shizuka to bring me some warm water?"

Ishizu bowe all the while glaring at Anzu. "Ofcouse, after all, who am I to question your authourity?" asked Ishizu before adding, "Princess."

Anzu narrowed her eyes, this woman was annoying her to no end. But luckily for her Ishizu bowed and walked out. Anzu continued to the washroom and once she got there she observed it. She had a few servents make it bigger, for last time it was the size of her closet. It took themn a while. But looking at it now. She could see that her wait was worth it.

Gold was plaited on the walls and the batheing area was silver. With a beautiful design. She smiled a little, it seemed as though she was going to have to thank the person who chose the decorations.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Princess Anzu, I have brought you warm water, a towel and new clothes."

Azu smiled. "Come in Shizuka." Shizuka was Anzu's favourite servent, she was shy, obediant and once you asked her too cheer up, she would. She could be funny when she wanted to be to."Tell me Shizuka, What was Ishizu's face like when she told you to bring me water?"

Shizuks giggled and placed Anzu's things on a small wooden bench. "It was completely rich, princess. It looked as though she was going to blow then and there."

"Well," Anzu smiled. "I wouldn't be to suprised if she did. She's been getting a little too much extra treatement. If you understand what I mean." said Anzu with a wink.

Shizuka giggled. Then stopped, "Princess, what if she heard you?" she said in a serius whisper.

"Oh!" Anzu gasped. "Please Ra! Save us from the wrath of jelouse priestesses!"

Shizuka giggled. "Princess, I'd better leave. The pharaoh is still awaiting your presence and I'm holding you back. Good morning, by the way." Shizuka smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

Anzu smiled and filled up the washing area. Once it was full she began stripping herself.

Having no clue she was being watched from the corner of the washroom by two crimson eyes, the same eyes that were on her yesterday.

She sighed as she felt warm air dance around her skin. She walked into the pool and moaned, the water did wonders for her skin. She picked up a bar of skin and started massaging her arms with it. Once she was done with the rest of her body she dipped her self in.

She stopped immidiately. Footsteps. But who's? She turned around slowly, there was nothing there. She sighed and shook her head.

"That's the last time I have a midnight snack." she murmered.

"Talking to yourself? That's never good." came an amused voice.

Anzu dropped the soap into the water and turned her blue eyes meeting crimson ones.

_**Bakura's Pov: **_

I watched from a tree as she woke. Her washroom's bigger now, I watched as it was remade, actually I had Malik decorate it. I know what her favorite's are, I've watched her long enough to know.

I hope she's pleased, why not go see for myself?

I jump down from the tree I spent my time watching her on. Then I turned around to her room's direction. I know this palace like the back of my hand. But then again so does every good tomb robber... and I'm the only one.

I run to her door but stop when I hear footsteps. I hid behind the closest piller, then turned to see who interupted me... the priestess. I hear her mutter something about stubborn princesses. So she's talked to _my pet_, has she?

I wait untill she passes me and then I continued walking. I finally get to the door and am now standing outside it. I walked inside, my pet was facing the opposite direction. I feel lucky yet unlucky at the same time; lucky she won't scream when she see's me.

Unlucky I won't see her beautifull face and star like eyes.

I stand in a corner and then a young slave comes in and hands my pet some clothes, they talk for a while. Then my pet starts stripping herself. Ra, what a sight. Unluckily for me I can't see it. The slightest move could make her turn around. I guess I'll have to wait untill she's in the water when her sences are relaxed. But the hell if I care! She's ruffeling her clothes maybe if I.

Ra... I had no clue what I was in for.

I can't help but walk up to her. Knowing she, like everyone else only difference is I had the intention of killing them not making love to them, I quickly jumped grabbing one of the pipes and kept my grip tight. Then she turned around. I jump back down.

"That's the last time I have a midnight snack." she murmered. I couldn't help but smirk and answer to her.

"Talking to yourself? That's never good." I said amused. Then my pet turns around to meet my eyes.

XXXX

Cat: (O.O) I've changed.

Anna: And not just biologicly.

Cat: (Glare)

Anna (Shrug)

Cat: (Another glare)

Anna: (Another shrug)

Bakura: (o.oU) (Coughs) REVIEW!

Anna and Cat: (Look at Bakura) (Glare's and shrugs)


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: I know, I know! I was due to update this story almost a week ago! (Gets hit by a chair; falls to the ground)

Bakura: (Laughing his butt of) I-I! C-c-can-can't br-brea-breath!

Cat: (Gets up and has a bump on her head; glares at Bakura) This is partly your fault to! You just finish getting your end of the bargain ready! Why'd you make me wait so long?

Bakura: Why'd you write a Peguses/Anzu?

Cat: (Blink) That's what it's about? (Growls; Clicks fingers; M.L pops out of nowhere)

M.L: (Blink) Umm, hi?

Cat: (Looks at M.L) He's all yours!

Bakura: (Gulp)

M.L: (Grins; takes out Lily) Time to dance!

Bakura: Ahhhh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Kazuki Takahashi does… did I spell his name right?**

_Last time:_

"That's the last time I have a midnight snack." she murmured. I couldn't help but smirk and answer to her.

"Talking to yourself? That's never good." I said amused. Then my pet turns around to meet my eyes.

XXXX 

Anzu's pov:

Anzu was to shocked to move. Who was this person? How'd they get in?

Bakura smirked and caressed her cheek it was this action that made Anzu wake up.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, not holding anything back.

Bakura took a step back. "Shut up!" he shouted, but she kept screaming. He scowled and took her by her hair, pulling her mouth to his.

Silence…. Neither moved, the screaming died down the second their lips touched.

Anzu mentally screamed at herself. 'WHAT IS HE DOING? WHAT AM I DOING?' she tried pushing him away, but his grip was to hard.

She was trouble breathing now. Tears welled up in her eyes when she felt something wet enter her mouth. She didn't want this!

Suddenly he pulled away. They both started taking long, deep breath's.

Anzu felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now princess." He said in a raspy voice.

She looked up and shuddered. There was lust in his crimson eyes, but something else was there to. It was difficult to tell what though.

Anzu knew she had to say something but the power of speech left her a while ago.

She felt his lips on hers again, this time softly. She knew she could push him away this time, but she didn't. Something inside her wanted this. Put something else was screaming at her. Atemu. How could she be doing this to him? She _loved _him.

Before anything else could happen, he pulled away.

"I'll be back princess." He murmured. "And next time, I may not hold back."

Anzu shuddered. What did he mean 'hold back'?

He smirked slightly before heading for the window.

Once he was gone, realization hit Anzu like a ton of bricks. Not only had someone attempted to rape her…

SHE WAS STILL NAKED!

She felt her face heat up and shook her head. How could that have happened? She'd have to ask Atemu to have the security enhanced. Perhaps more guards around the outside of her chambers. She shook her head again, who was she kidding? If he got in like that then having a thousand guards wouldn't make any difference, but that didn't mean it would make it easy for him.

Yes, she would have the security enhanced. She felt her hand make its way to her lips. Damn him! He almost! He could've!

Her eyes widened. He _didn't. _He could've though. She couldn't break free of his grip. So why did he stop?

No. She thought grabbing the soap. She started to rub it herself clean with it.

The quicker I do this the quicker I'll fell safe. I still have to meet Atemu once I'm done.

Once she was done, she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Next she grabbed a comb and started brushing her hair.

Knock, knock.

She blinked. "Come in."

The door opened and Atemu came in.

"Anzu? Are you alright?" he immediately ran up to her. "I heard a scream. Priestess Isis said it was probably a servant girl burning herself. But it sounded a lot like you." He threw his arms around her making her go as red as a cherry. "Thank Ra, your alright."

Anzu tried to pull away, but found that she couldn't. "Yami…" she whispered. Their faces were about an inch away from each other.

Atemu slowly lowered his head, catching her lips in his. It was light at first, but it deepened soon enough. They were both enjoying it until a certain priestess walked in on them.

"High priest Seth with to speak with you, my pharaoh." She said.

Atemu and Anzu pulled away from each other. Both blushing.

Atemu straightened up. "Alright, thank you Isis." He looked at Anzu and extended his hand. "Anzu?"

Anzu smiled and accepted. Both left the room and a very jealous priestess.

Isis threw her arms up. "How dare she! That bitch! Seducing the pharaoh like that is a crime!"

A cruel laugh interrupted her tantrum. "How pathetic." Came a raspy voice.

Isis looked up and her eye widened. Leaning on the wall was a man with grayish white hair, and crimson eyes. "You! You're the thief king!"

Bakura smirked. "You know me?" he asked mockingly.

Isis glared at him. "How dare you show your face here? As though robbing the great tomb Akunumkanon wasn't enough! What are you doing here?"

Bakura walked up to her slowly and Isis took a step back. "Tell me priestess," he began. "Am I correct in assuming you want the pharaoh?"

Isis was now backed up to the wall and Bakura grinned.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes." She said, fear in her eyes.

Bakura smirked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just have a proposition for you."

"What sort of a proposition?" Isis asked.

"You want the princess out of the way, do you not? Let's just say the princess was killed, dragged out and her body was never found. The pharaoh would be devastated, anyone could get to him, to his _heart._"

Isis was curious now. "And what would you want in return?"

Bakura's smirk widened and he put hid middle and index fingers. "One, I _want _the princess." He put his middle finger down, leaving only the index. "And second, I want the millennium ring." He put his index finger down. "Would you betray the rest of the priests, your beloved pharaoh and above all, Egypt, for love?"

One word escaped the priestess's mouth.

"Yes."

XXX

Cat: There! Now, (Looks at Yami) hehehehe.

Yami: (O.O) (Trying to run out of M.L and Bakura's grasp)

Bakura: Sorry pharaoh, a promise is a promise.

M.L: (Grins) Yeah.

Yami: NO!

Cat: (Pulls out lipstick)

Yami: No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!

Cat: Muwahahahahaha!

Yugi: Should Cat kiss my Yami? Or should he break free? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CAT: Alright this chapter has some (Cough) grown-up stuff alright?

Alex: Uh-huh, so just in case you're a little sensitive, which you shouldn't be because the rating is high, don't read more then after breakfast. (Mutters) But it's not THAT bad.

**Disclaimer: Nor Cat, nor Alex owns Yu-Gi-Oh! It's property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

Anzu held tightly onto Yami's arm. Should she tell him what happened? _Oh Yami dear, you'd never guess what happened! I was taking a bath and well, I thought I heard something. I turned around there was nothing, and then all of a sudden a white haired man jumped down and kissed me! _Oh yes, he'd take that very well.

"Anzu? Were here." Yami's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"We are?" she looked around. The throne it was indeed, it was huge! She looked around, for the first time realizing it's beauty. The carpet under her feet was an inch at the very least deep, and it was a lovely maroon color. The throne room was completed done in gold! Everything seemed solid. The carvings were done in silver. Just like her washroom.

"Pharaoh, Princess." said a cold voice. Both Anzu and Atemu turned to meet Seto's piercing glare.

Anzu smiled. "Hello Seto."

Atemu on the other hand was less happy. "Seto," he nodded towards his cousin** (1)**. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Bakura." answered Seto.

Anzu didn't have the slightest clue what a _bakura _was, but it must've been something important because beside her she felt Atemu stiffen.

"What news is there of the great thief?" Atemu asked.

Anzu was sure she heard anger in his tone. So, Bakura wasn't a _thing,_ it was a person, and, apparantly, a thief. She stayed quiet.

"He's inside the castle."

The room was sudenly awfully cold; Anzu felt a shiver up her spine. Atemu must have felt it to, his arm snaked around her back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Muhado's apprentice Mana spotted him, although she exaggerates greatly most of the time, she knows better then to joke about Bakura."

Anzu noticed that Seto was looking straight at her in a questioning manner. She noticed his Millenium Rod and blushed. Did he...?

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Anzu's blush and Seto's look. "Very well," he chose to ignore it. "He was here the night before also?"

Seto nodded, "You spoke to Isis?"

The very name of the priestess made Anzu's blood boil. She spoke to Yami? Anzu shook her head mentally. Isis was a priestess. She has a right to talk to Yami.

"Have the security tightened up. The white haired street rat will have a hard time getting back in without being caught, I hope."

Anzu's eyes widened. "White haired...?" It.. Couldn't be, could it?

Bothe the priest and the pharaoh stared at her in surprise, it was the first word Anzu had said.

Before Atemu could answer, Seto beat him to it. "Yes, his origins are odd, but it is good I suppose. We have a better chance of finding someone young, blue eyed and white haired then young, brown haired and brown eyed. I suppose he must stick out like a sour thumb."

Anzu shut her eyes.

_Crimson eyes..._

_White hair..._

_Sweet Ra. _

"A thief?" she managed to say without stuttering.

"The thief _king."_ this time Atemu answered. "Known to his," he let out a laugh. "_Friends _as Akefia."

Anzu nodded. "Yami? May we leave now?" It was odd of her to ask, but Yami, was more then happy to oblige.

Anzu and Atemu, followed by Seto, walked towards the dining hall together; where they were due to have breakfast with the rest of priests.

Once they got there they saw that most were already seated, including Muhado, with Mana at his side.

Breakfast was normal, the priests spoke of the welfare of the people of Egypt when it stopped Seto spoke of his latest hunt for Kaa, and when that finished, to Anzu's delight Atemu extended his arm to her and asked if she'd like to take a walk. She agreed.

He walked her back to her chambers and told her he was going to get some rest. She agreed, saying that she needed some also, although she couldn't get the fright of Bakura out of her.

-

It was Isis's turn to watch. She was in her robe with nothing underneath. Bakura had set out the plan. It was quite straightforward. First step was to seduce the pharaoh. Which would be easy. It didn't matter if he loved her or not. Men were men, simple as that. Anzu would walk in on an unpleasant scene, Isis smiled. _For her unpleasant, for me on the other hand…_

She saw Atemu enter his chambers.

_Perfect_

She walked up to the door and knockedAtemu opened it and looked at her in surprise. Isis could imagine why.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Atemu was pretty tooken aback. "Ofcourse." as she walked in he guestered towards a chair, but to his utter suprise, she took his bed. "Does this concern the thief king?" Atemu asked pleasently.

"No, I just wanted to..._ speak,_ with you." she smiled at the look he gave her.

His eyes were on her legs which were in put, due to the way she sat, to show all the way until her upper thigh, were they stopped afew inches from her stomach. She patted the bed, asking him to sit down. He nodded and did so, quite awkwardly.

In five minutes flat he found that they're awkwardness had gone to Isis undoing her robe.

"Isis," he whispered. He'd wanted this from Anzu. Not Isis. She stood there in front of his, her large breats moving because of her breathing.

He felt his crotch harden. He wasn't disloyal, but he hadyearned for this so much from Anzu, and here he was recieving it freely. He wasn't going to pass up. He reached out.

Next thing heknewhe was completely naked, withIsis under him, moaning in pleasure. Hefound himself moaning as he moved inside her.

The door opened and they heard something drop and shatter. Atemu turned around in anger only to see Anzu turn around and run out.

"Anzu," he gasped, leaving Isis immediately. "Anzu!" he shouted in anger. "Wait!"

He followed her completely naked, some women slaves on the way stared at him with their mouthes open. This was the most interesting thing that's happened to them since.. ever.

He followed her seeing she was running towards a dead end. "Anzu!" he screamed.

She turned. He was there in less then five secounds, only to find a solid brick wall.

-

Cat: You'll get it from Anzu's pov in the next chappie.

Alex: (Coughs) And as for Yami.

Cat: (Happily) Oh, I kissed him already, but it was censored, you can thank -points to M.L and Bkura- them for that.

Alex: Oh well, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Cat: Umm Seto is Yami's cuz in ancient Egypt by the way, yeah so...

Alex: -.- Fine, I'll say it. The last chapter was rushed so Cat's gonna explain it more in this chapter.

Dis: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**Anzu's POV:**

Anzu stopped at her room and threw herself onto her bed, kicking off her sandals. She sighed to herself. Yami was being so distant. Why? What was wrong with him.

Absently her fingers touched her lips,remembering the thiefs kiss. This Akefia or Bakura or whatever his name was. What did he want? And his eyes, they were so...

Captivating.

She shut her eyes. Blue... But that little hint of crimson. How on Earth did it get there? They were crimson when she had met him, but Yami and Seto had said they were blue.

His very name sent shivers down her spine. "Akefia..."

"Very few call me that."

-

**Bakura's POV:**

After meeting with the priestess I went straight to the princesses room, awaiting her return.

It has been a few hours now and I can feel my eyelids drooping. Perhaps it was mistake to come to her room instead of following?

I growl to myself. What has she done to me? I can not even the spend the night in peace, her eyes coming in to my thoughts every few seconds.

Marik was the only one who knew about my current 'problem' and the second he heard it, he hit the ground laughing. I had instantly held my dagger to his thorat. It had shut him up, but the teasing was torture. I should've just killed him on the spot. Like I had done so many times to my other... subjects. But Marik was different, we grew up together. Perhaps I'm being sentimental? We do share the same goal though. To make the pharaoh pay for what he did to our village. To our parents.

"I'll see you afterwards Yami."

I do hope that the gullable pristess is ready.

I see her enter the room. My eyes following her every move.

She threw herself on to her bed and kicked of her sandals, revealing her long legs. My eyes travel down them hungrily. I notice her eyebrows knit as a thoughtful look enters her shining eyes.

After a while she takes a deep breath, "Akefia..."

My eyes snap open. Did she know I was here? And how was it she found out my _true _name. A few seconds of thinking, I ask myself if it really matters. She was thinking about me and it gave me pleasure. So why not return a little of it?

I feel a smirk on my lips and I reply to my pet.

"Very few call me that."

The instant she turned her head I was already next to her, unlike last time I stopped myself from taking her cherry red lips in to my own.

Her cerulean eyes were wide.

I give a small smirk and touch her cheak. I saw the look of surprise in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. There was no fear in her words. Either she was hiding it very well, or she really wasn't afraid.

I pull a few feet away from her and pick up an apple from her fruit bowl. A crunching sound is made as it enters my mouth. She winced. I smile at her. Not a loving smile, not a happy smile. A seductive one. I had used it alot, and the women would throw themselves at me, but my pet wouldn't. I knew that much from watching her. Instead she stared at me coldly. "I came to ask you something." I took another bite of the apple, the juices trailing to me chin.

"What do you want to ask, thief king?"

"_Thief king_?" I must admit, I hadn't expected her to be so... formal. "Were you not just calling me by name a minute ago?" I take a step foreward.

I finally see a trace of fear.

My smirk returns.

"Fine then. What do you want _Akefia_." I notice she spat my name out like it was acid on her tongue. I scowl.

"To help you _Anzu."_ Another step.

For a moment she had forgotten whom she was talking to. She cocked her head to one side, her hair following. And she blinked in confusion. "Help... me? With what?"

"Why, with your pharaoh ofcourse." This time I took two steps foreward, taking advantage of her confusion.

"My pharaoh? What do you mean? What did you do to Yami?"

I feign surprise. "You didn't know?" Then I smirked. "He's two timing you princess."

I see the doubt in her eyes. "And if that were so Akefia, you would be telling me why?"

"Have you ever considered that perhaps I care?"

I saw the look of shock in her eyes. Then anger. "Stop answering my question with questions!"

Oh yes. She had definitely forgotten who I was.And she was in no hurry to remember by the look of her. I'm up against her now, as she is against the wall.

Determination, that was the only emotion in her eyes. To my shock she stood on her toes and brushed her lips against mine. When I didn't respond, she pulled away. I stood there, not comprehending.

I had been in many battles. Against warriors that were feared. Shock I got over quickly when they showed some form of attack I had never seen. But right now I was numb, perhaps even... vulnerable? I pushed the thought out of my head the second it entered. I did not like to be owned. My eyes went back to the brunette. She spoke.

"Just what are you accusing Yami of?"

"Two timing." I said, my voice emotionless. I began to wonder how she had felt when I didn't react. What did she mean of it anyway? Perhaps it was an accident. "Fucking the brains out of someone else while you wait here loyally for him."

She gasped at how I said it. No, I was never really _tactful._

"Yami _is _loyal." she hissed at me, her hands balled in to fists.

"How would you know that?" I answered back.

I saw her hesitate. I knew I had won, though she wouldn't admit it. I worried her. I knew there was only one name in her head now.

_Isis_

I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think _your _going?" she asked.

I stop and turn back to her. "Would you rather have me stay here?"

"I'd rather have you in the dungeon." she shot back.

I was going to enjoy having her around. But I'd have to execute my plan perfectly, no mistakes. No problem. I smirk at her. "Are you sure? Throwing a _friend_ taht can help you in to a dungeon wouldn't be a very smart move."

I saw her shock.

I walked away. I doubted that she'd call the alarm. Yes, she was definitely interested in what I had said.

-

**Anzu's POV:**

I saw him walk away. I could feel the smugness vibrating of off him. I'm not even sure if that's a word.

_Smugness._

I shook my head, walking towards my wardrobe I pulled out a small glass rose. It was the first thing Yami had given to me. Should I truelly believe the thief? Would the love of my life betray me? And for whom, Isis?

I had to talk to Yami about this. Clutching the rose as it was my life, I walked out of my room and scanned the hallway for the white haired man.

He was no where in sight and I felt a pang of regret. I walked towards Yami's room and stopped at it. My eyes widening.

Those sounds.

Those moans of pleasure.

They sounded like...

Isis and Yami. But It couldn't be, Yami was not disloyal.

I pushed the door open without knocking, without warning.

There, was what I had feared since I first day of my arival. The first time I looked in to Atemu's eyes. Melting in them. The first time I met the priestess who yearned for him the same way I did.

Isis under him screaming in pleasure and him on top of her.

My hands went numb. The glass rose fell to the ground. Shattering. Along with my heart.

They heard it and Atemu turned around.

Atemu.

Yami.

Hot tears made their way down my face, burning my skin.

I turned and ran. Not fully knowing where I was running. I took a left, a few rights, ran down a couple of steps. Until I stopped at a solid brick wall. I was cornered and I didn't want to face him, I couldn't. My legs gave way and I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Anzu." someone whispered. I recognize the voice immediately as the thief's.

I turn around, throwing my arms around his neck, sobbing in to his shirt. What on Earth was I doing? This was the same man, that just this morning, caught me naked and kissed me without permission. Yet, he was showing me affection. Before I knew it we were outside. The royal garden.

Everything reminded of Yami.

And reminding myself of Yami... I remembered Isis.

"A-Akefia." I choked out.

I was exhausted. My crying wore me out, not to mention all that running. My eyes shut and I fell into the thiefs arms. Having no clue as to where he would take me, where he _could _take me. All I knew was that I didn't want to face Atemu and that was final. As my mind went blank I hear my beloved pharaoh's voice echo through out the kingdom.

_Anzu._

-

Cat: Wow... M.L b-day to day.

Alex: (Nodds) I got her a present but she'll have to wait until tonight to find out, (Pulls out one of his perverted books)

Cat: (Sighs) Well i want the reviews to hit 100 before I update (Smirks evily)

Alex: That's alot of review...

Cat: SO REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND WISH M.L A HAPPY B-DAY TOO SINE IT'S HER... B-DAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

* * *

Marik's POV:

Marik scowled making his way to Akefia's room. What was going on? Rumours had it that Akefia had come with a young woman asleep in his arms. Others said it was goddess of pure innocence Akefia was carrying.

Pure innocence?

The thought made him want to laugh. If Akefia so much as touched something of pure innocence it would've shattered in to pieces. And it was not like Akefia to bring in a woman, asleep in his arms like some knight in shining armour. More like dragging her by her hair.

His footsteps echoed through out the hallway. Not a thief was around, meaning he was deep in the Thief Kings quarters.

How he loathed the King, yet admired him as well. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, lest to himself. He admired his bravery. He admired the way he had grown from a young orphan who's village was destroyed, to a great man, a powerful leader with hundreds of followers. But that didn't change the fact that Marik wanted his head on a silver platter.

But in a way, Marik... trusted Akefia. And that angered him. Akefia trusted him as well. Not so much as a brotherly trust, filled with love as a buisiness mans trust. Which was just as strong.

"Come in Marik, and make sure your alone."

The voice came before Marik had even knocked. His eyes searched the hallway, he hadn't seen anyone so far. No, it was empty. He gave a small knock and opened the door. "I'm alone." he said entering. He gaped. There was a young woman, fully clothed on Akefia's bed.

_Sweet Ra, there's a first time for everything. _

His eyes wouldn't move from her though, her pale skin was unlike any he had seen, a creamy white, her face and neck was flushed, lightish pink. Her short brown hair had hints red.

"I saw her first."

* * *

Akefia's POV:

I placed my pet on my bed, careful as not to wake her.

As I move to pull away, her grip on me tightened.

She moaned my name, her face fushing.

I smirked, detaching her from myself, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Perhaps I could play a game?

My hearing caught something. Footsteps. Most likely Marik.

My game would have to wait.

"Come in Marik, and make sure your alone." I said, before he could even knock.

There was a pause, Marik most likely checking. I would've heard if anyone had come, but you can never be too careful. I was out for a while, what if someone was waiting outside? I'm not paranoid, but it would've been something I myself would've done.

Not that any of the others would have enough brains to think like me.

"I'm alone." Marik said, opening the door.

His jaw dropped as his eyes fell on my pet.

_Magnificent isn't she?_

And yet, he hadn't seen the best part; her eyes were closed.

Eyes filled with genuine emotion, the very eyes that made his knees go weak. And she barely knew of the power she had over him, his hands curled in to fists.

"I saw her first." I growled out, feeling somewhat over-protective.

"Akefia," Marik turned to me. "Isn't this... the girl betrothed to the Pharaoh?" he asked in disbelief.

I raised my eyebrow, Marik could tell that, just by looking at her?

As though answering, "I caught a glimpse of her, at the palace."

Ah yes, Mariks day job. By night he's a feared assasain and by day, he works at the palace. I thought of his job as a laugh at first, until I saw the princess myself. Then realized how it would help. I had Marik arrange her bathroom and her bedroom. After all my... _watching_, I learned of her love for gold.

Yes, _watching. _Not stalking, that seems desperate.

_So maybe it was stalking, want to do something about it?_

I slap my forehead. Did I just ask myself a question?

Marik raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Akeifa, I think you went over-"

His words were silenced by another moan from my pet.

He blinked. "Did she just... call out your name?" he asked incredulously.

Loudly as well.

Too loud.

My pet stirred, and sat up, one of her eyes opened and she rubbed it cutely. Her hair sticking out somewhat.

My eyes turned to Marik, he was watching in facsination, as though she were some exotic flower and moving foreward or backwards or at all, could harm her.

"I think the Princess would like something to eat Marik." I said carelessly.

It seemed to pull him out of his trance, taking a step backwards he gave a small nodd. "I'll be right back." he walked out, shuting the door behind himself.

I smirked and closed my eyes.

* * *

Anzu's POV:

After the lavander eyed man left and I waited for Akefia to say something.

Perhaps he'd tell me where I was?

How we got here?

Perhaps he would tell me that after our talk, I fainted from exhaustion, he decided to bring me here and hold me for ransom and me walking on Yami and Isis the way I did, was just part of my dream.

I sigh.

Perhaps not.

My thoughts wander back to my dream, my face flushed. I'd been dreaming about the Thief King. I shut my eyes, and knitted my eyebrows together in thought.

My legs around his waist...

Him on top of me, staring at me with desire...

I shook my head. These thoughts, they were... unacceptable.

King Akefia was the sworn enemy of Pharaoh Atemu.

_The man I am betrothed to._

But he would so rather take Isis would he not?

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the young man, Marik walk in.

Only did I realize his presence when he put a tray of fruit on a small table besides my bed.

"Breakfast."

I stared at him in confusion. My eyes wandered to the Thief Kings seat, only to find he wasn't there.

"Akefia says he'll be back, he has some things to take care of. Until then you will remain in my _company."_

I gave a small nodd and was fully aware of his eyes wandering over my body.

Shutting my eyes I think back to what happened.

I'm a gift from my country to the Pharaoh of Egypt. I'm to marry him as a peace offering, no matter what. I can not betray my people.

* * *

Cat: (Yawns widely) I wonder if Akefia'll let her go back. Newayz, thank you all for your greatly awsome reviews. I'll try my best to update, next chapter may contain the Marik/Anzu that most of you are dieing for. Also, sorry for the really late update.

**Review!**


End file.
